A user of a car with autonomous capabilities may wish to have control over how the car drives. Typically, the user wants to feel comfortable and at ease in their vehicle during autonomous operation, and would like the ability to modulate the various autonomous vehicle operations. Typical user modulation systems for autonomous vehicles (and vehicles with more limited autonomous capabilities) include numeric or step-wise scales, wherein one end of the scale indicates a level of aggressive driving and the other end of the scale indicates a level of mild, non-aggressive driving. However, numeric scales include uncertainty for individual drivers, as the two extremes are not customized to each user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional operational data onboard a vehicle with autonomous capabilities. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.